


不要爱我

by comeandcatchmenow



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeandcatchmenow/pseuds/comeandcatchmenow
Summary: 还是互攻，写上瘾了，注意避雷





	不要爱我

**Author's Note:**

> 还是互攻，写上瘾了，注意避雷

陈立农觉得林彦俊这个人真的很难对付。

不是口嫌体正直的那种，是真的不太喜欢他。当然对方也没有很喜欢自己，他很清楚。

这个事情陈立农也承认自己有责任，当时在比赛里同寝同住同吃同睡的情谊，已经随着他们踏进这个光怪陆离的圈子逐渐变成最无足轻重的事。都是老乡，同一档比赛的出道组，很难不被广大群众比来比去，这其中包括大腹便便的投资商，油头粉面的娱乐界前辈，争吵不休的粉丝，等等。虽然陈立农完全不觉得自己跟林彦俊撞型了，拜托，我微笑之星欸，看电线杆子都深情款款，怎么会跟这个一脸坏笑钓死人不偿命的的撞型啊！但是人家一提起这帮孩子：“小爱豆”“唱跳歌手”“小兔崽子”，就跟菜市场里的猪肉一样，有的肥有的瘦，在看客眼里都是戳的一样的蓝章。林彦俊跟陈立农那就是从一头猪身上出来的前后腿。然后呢，被挑挑拣拣，巴巴地期盼着放进某个篮子里。当然，人在江湖，身不由己，就算林彦俊这个人不存在，无论是哪个赵钱孙李周吴郑王的，被绑在一块啰嗦久了，陈立农都会觉得烦。再加上两边的粉丝你方唱罢我登场，互相辱骂的程度之深令陈立农瞟过一眼助理的手机都胆战心惊，保持点距离未尝不可。

何况林彦俊这个人，真的冷漠的要死。两个人话越来越少就算了，陈立农还没怎么地呢，林彦俊就抢占先机了。新接触的代言，一问林彦俊那边昨天就把ppt发给商家了。陈立农心想嘿你这个矮我三公分的小东西，长了五岁我就得敬老尊贤啦？二话不说就果断截胡了林彦俊的男二号。当着林彦俊的面叽哩哇啦地背台词，生怕他听不见似的。林彦俊也不含糊，啪地一声把外卖扔桌上，仔细一瞅，餐盒下垫的杂志是陈立农才上过的封面，浸出的水渍糟蹋了陈立农的帅脸。陈立农简直是恶从心中起怒向胆边生，一口气喝完了印有林彦俊大头照的饮料，咣当丢进垃圾桶。嫌摆的姿势不到位，还翻了翻瓶子把照片朝上，然后毫不留情地把吃剩的方便面泼了下去。

真的太过分了。陈立农读着剧本头大地念叨。这个角色其实不是很适合自己，两个人争得头破血流的代言被另一个队友捡了漏。无语，人生怎么这么艰难。

陈立农灰心地趴在床上。

其实也不能说不喜欢林彦俊。

大家工作忙不联系很正常，他不是故意非要提前一天发ppt的，待人接物也没有那么冷漠，至于别的议论纷纷——他俩都是一条绳上的蚂蚱，谁也别说谁。陈立农都知道。

但就是觉得烦。为什么。

大概是真的很不想承认，感觉是林彦俊先把自己推远了。发现之后，好伤心。

你明明之前都对我很好的欸。为什么突然就，不和我说话了。

 

林彦俊看了一眼垃圾桶表示非常幼稚无聊。顺便把刚吃完的外卖和底下垫的杂志一起打包。恨恨地系了个死结。

眼不见心不烦。

林彦俊觉得这小家伙简直是莫名其妙又没完没了。平时暗暗跟自己较劲也就算了——当然心里也不是太服气，这乳臭未干，拼音都使不利索的小屁孩，整啥霸道总裁人设呢？请广大观众看看自己穿西装的样子吧！全宝岛最man的男人，不允许一个充其量只是高中校草水平的乱安头衔！况且自己好不容易有了男二的邀约，正坐在家里美滋滋地等天降大饼砸头上呢，饼掉到一半陈立农伸出手接过嘎嘣一口说这是我的拜拜了您内。前段时间谈的代言也黄了，看着队友的脸出现在APP开屏广告里就来气。林彦俊只能用本命年诸事不顺来解释。

……快别提本命年了，他属龙我属猪。气势上就输了不是一星半点的。

林彦俊越想越生气。

林彦俊真的生气了。

林彦俊生气起来可不是盖的。他把自己埋进枕头里，一件件回想陈立农的罪行。追根溯源其实要说到还在比赛的时候。那时两个人关系还蛮好的，一块练习拍摄，脑子里除了努力奋斗也没有别的想法。至少林彦俊没有别的想法。就觉得陈立农长得也挺可爱，受了委屈也躲着哭，挺乖一小孩。有一天林彦俊练到半夜回来，实在是太累了，累到眼皮子跟他做广播体操，一二三四上上下下，下下下下……这下好了，眼皮子再也上不去了，他想都没想就倒进了陈立农的床上。我靠，这个人怎么床上都一股奶味。这是林彦俊睡着前的最后一个念头。

他是被热醒的，房间里暖气开的很足，他又被陈立农手脚并用地缠住，简直动弹不得。他想悄悄地挪回自己床上，无奈陈立农缠的更紧了。这对于林彦俊一个直男来说还蛮尴尬的，算了，就当是陪自己老家的表弟睡了一晚。林彦俊刚想合眼重新入睡，更尴尬的事情发生了，他背对着陈立农，感觉屁股那被一个硬硬的东西硌住了。陈立农正哼哼唧唧地蹭着自己，不知道是说梦话还是什么。林彦俊这下真的无语了，这是把我当成他的哪个小女神了？陈立农你就喜欢胸这么平的？不是，我在说什么鬼话……这小屁孩难道打飞机还要我教吗？

于是林彦俊的思考就变成了：如何找工作人员借部手机不露痕迹地搞点小电影来缓解青春期少男的生理之苦。

这个思考并没有持续多久，因为林彦俊知道，陈立农射了。叫着自己的名字射的。

妈的。

林彦俊再也受不了了，一把掀起陈立农的手臂跳下床，冲进厕所关上门，把全身上下的衣服都换了——裤子上面似乎还残留着一点点诡异的水渍。

林彦俊大概在厕所进行了十分钟的心理建设才出来，小孩居然还没醒，憨憨地打着呼噜。可见着实是累的够呛。那可不，白天晚上都在干体力活能不累吗？林彦俊简直是一个头两个大。现在的小孩子真的不得了。这才多久没见女生就给整疯了。

从那以后林彦俊看陈立农就宛如看一个——失足少女。他觉得自己似乎是有这个责任来跟陈立农好好谈谈，但话到嘴边，又拐了一百八十个弯，他实在是不知道该说些什么。一个人喜欢谁，并不是自己能决定的，而且现在都什么年代了，喜欢同性完全没什么值得大惊小怪的。林彦俊这么想又觉得自己很多管闲事。而且也不能完全确定陈立农对他有什么想法，万一就是说梦话顺便梦遗了呢？所以还是顺其自然的好。林彦俊虽然下定了这样的决心，却发现自己再也没办法像以前一样和陈立农好好相处了。陈立农面对他还总是没心没肺地笑着，跟他一块去便利店，去练习室，在大别墅的客厅里和他聊天。但林彦俊已经脑补了八十集小剧场，这句话他会想太多吗，这样做他会受伤吗。于是本来就慢热又冷漠的林彦俊机器人换上了286处理器，变得更加慢吞吞又晃悠悠的了。

十几岁的小男孩的心果然善变，没过多久陈立农就不怎么搭理他了。不仅如此，还摆出一副势不两立的架势，处处跟他作对。林彦俊一开始还以为是哪里得罪他了，但联想到听说的同行种种腥风血雨，估摸着陈立农大概是在这残酷森林里待久了，好胜心上来了，要正式跟他这个同乡宣战。林彦俊一边嗤之以鼻一边如临大敌，好你个陈立农，从前你我如胶似漆，我还知道你的那点小秘密，如今竟然忘恩负义，弃你老哥于不顾，男人不就是拼事业，音乐，影视，综艺，广告，一个版块都不能落下，没有在怕的！一副你死我活的姿态。

所以陈立农这小屁孩，真的很烦。

 

陈立农已经很久不在网上搜自己的名字了。

出道前的一些经历差点让陈立农患上“陈立农恐惧症”。简单来说就是看到自己的名字出现在网页上心跳就停了半拍，然后条件反射地一直狂按返回。如今倒是能平静一些，但看到“陈立农”三个字依然没有任何点进去的欲望。

但是这个热搜“陈立农 林彦俊”是怎么回事。

好奇心战胜了恐惧，陈立农快速地浏览了一下来龙去脉，原来是有人透露了一档综艺拟邀他俩做常驻嘉宾的消息，这个事情之前公司跟他提过，但是大家都不置可否。本来就是形式老土，制作团队又不怎么靠谱的节目，还要跟林彦俊一起上，到时候网上又免不了一场骂战，还是算了。林彦俊那边他也没问，但应该也是拒绝了。大概是节目想提前要一波热度才搞的这个热搜吧。陈立农继续下划，又来了，他一知半解但大概是能感觉到不是什么好话的所谓“粉圈术语”充斥在了热搜广场上，他迅速地关了微博。陈立农不能理解为什么感觉微博上的人每天都在吵架，但他知道这不是他该管的范围。

何况他自己对林彦俊也没什么好脸色。

“哟，今日热搜主角会面！”陈立农在客厅倒水的时候听见范丞丞大声嚷嚷，一抬头果不其然林彦俊也站在门口，手里拿着杯子，眼睛盯着饮水机，一身黑气一脸不爽。我靠，不是我买的热搜！你去问那个天杀的节目组去！陈立农差点就脱口而出。好死不死范丞丞还在一边添油加醋：“咋地啊又是哪家的先下手为强了啊？”陈立农心想范丞丞你再多嘴一句我就把你的头塞进饮水机里。不是，这帮人怎么都不上班啊！窝在这个平时荒无人烟的大别墅里存心膈应对方吗？

……但是好像是自己害的林彦俊没班上的。本来这会他都该在横店了。

其实陈立农并没有接下那个剧本，后来他主动和公司提出申请说不想演了。老板除了责怪他几句朝三暮四之外也没有多说什么——工作多的应接不暇。但没有人知道的是陈立农私自去要了剧方负责人的电话，短信致歉的同时也深切地希望他们可以重新考虑林彦俊，对于这个角色，他比自己适合的多。

但是陈立农是绝对不会告诉林彦俊的。这也太丢人了。

不是，等一下。

林彦俊眼睛怎么红了……

陈立农疑惑的目光大概被林彦俊捕捉到了，他把头埋的更低了。

陈立农端着水杯回了房间，打了几盘游戏，却还是心神不宁，林彦俊红红的眼睛仿佛老是在他眼前晃来晃去。又联想到可能是自己让他丢了工作的事，陈立农心情更糟糕了。自责是最磨人的情绪，何况是陈立农这种没干过什么坏事的三好学生。唉，耍什么小孩子脾气呢？最后难受的还是自己。陈立农越想越内疚了，最后放下手机决定去林彦俊的房间看看。  
“林彦俊？”试探着敲了下门也没有人回答，陈立农索性拧开把手走了进去。

林彦俊坐在房间的小沙发里，卫衣的帽子罩住了他的脑袋。角落里有几个空的啤酒易拉罐。陈立农蹲下来，凑近了些，还能闻得到酒气。只见他眼睛鼻子都红红的，像只猫一样小声吸了吸鼻涕。

“呃……你怎么啦？”

“没事。”林彦俊嗓子哑哑的。

“热搜不是我买的。”

“我知道。”

“还有那个剧……”

“我知道，没怪你。跟你没关系。”

按理来说这时候陈立农拍拍他的肩膀安慰两句就可以走人了。但没有得到回音的陈立农并不想善罢甘休，反而追根究底起来：“那你哭什么？”

林彦俊很少流泪。如果搞个林彦俊流泪情景见证人排行榜，陈立农绝对能进前五名。陈立农还记得在大厂的厕所抓住了开着冲水马桶哭的上气不接下气的林彦俊，真的好惨，以林彦俊的性格，他那副模样如果被别人见到了，绝对会羞愤致死。但是陈立农好像就没什么关系。毕竟两个月之前陈立农在相同的隔间哭的比他还难看。

所以时隔多日又见到林彦俊毫不避讳的流泪场景，关心是出自本能。

“……就最近压力有点大，发泄一下。”

“好吧。”陈立农只能说林彦俊这个习惯还蛮有做艺术家的潜质的，“嗯，虽然不是因为我，但还是，对不起。希望我能做点什么弥补一下。”

陈立农坐到了沙发上，跟林彦俊靠的很近，低声地道歉。

压力大当然是随口扯个幌子，不过事实上也确实是因为上网看到了一些不该看的而触动了敏感的神经，本来也还好，以为脸洗干净就没事了，结果出门倒水的时候被陈立农发现，反而更委屈了。现在始作俑者坐在自己身边，一副很抱歉的样子。林彦俊借着酒劲突然生出了一点点坏念头。

“你亲过嘴吗？”

“欸？”陈立农显然不知道林彦俊为什么要问这种问题，但也老实地回答他：“亲过。”

“那给我亲一下，我就不伤心了。”

陈立农纠结了半分钟，林彦俊这个要求的确很荒唐，但愧疚的心情还是占了上风，既然说话就要算数，亲就亲吧，反正自己也不是什么纯情少年。他点点头：“好。”

这是林彦俊第一次吻一个男生。脸上未干的眼泪蹭进了彼此的嘴巴，很咸。陈立农的唇也是奶香味的。不讨厌，甚至还有点点喜欢，比酒精的味道要好得多。但这个吻并不是什么深情的举动，更像是报复与侵略。林彦俊的眼睛一直是睁开的，余光瞥到了陈立农紧闭的眼角，于是扣住他的脑袋，撬开他的牙关，伸出舌头与他交缠，比起那个被亲懵了的小孩，林彦俊显得行云流水的多。

“……等一下。”陈立农一把推开了他，涨红着脸，喉结动了动：“我口水要流出来了。”

林彦俊一下就被逗乐了：“你要呼吸啊。”

“唔……”陈立农苦恼地抓了抓脑袋：“那再来一次？”

“认真的？”林彦俊问他。

陈立农没有回答，直接闭上眼睛凑了上来吻住了他的嘴，小心翼翼地贴着磨蹭，只敢吮吸他的唇瓣。林彦俊火都被他点着了，又展开了一轮强势又霸道的舌吻。陈立农身体僵直着，任凭林彦俊在自己的口腔里探索了一圈，然后被气喘吁吁地放开。“我刚才跟你说过了，要呼吸。我怕你背过气去了。”林彦俊无奈地说。他的嘴巴有点肿了，红红的，再加上刚才哭过的眼睛和鼻子也红红的。陈立农突然觉得有点可爱。

好吧。其实林彦俊一点也不烦。

不仅不烦，自己还有点硬了。

陈立农又吞了一下口水。他突然想起了一些事情，有时候晚上做的梦，第二天早上死活都想不起来。然后又会在某个场景相似的瞬间唤醒你的记忆。自己之前为什么会梦到跟这个昨天还很讨厌的家伙上床啊……只能说林彦俊吻技还蛮厉害的。

“好吧，我没事了。不伤心了。”林彦俊把卫衣的帽子摘下来，露出一头乱蓬蓬的头发，摸过床边的手机：“你肚子饿吗？要吃饭吗？我们点外卖吧，我请客。”

林彦俊已经好久好久没有用这种温柔的语气跟他讲话了。陈立农还没回过神，机械地点了点头。

 

林彦俊有点后悔了。

他现在非常怀念从前看陈立农哪哪都不爽的时光，可以无所顾忌地把怨气发泄在他身上，林彦俊本来就很讨厌应付和假笑，面对冷漠的陈立农完全可以想黑脸就黑脸，爽的不得了。但自从亲过陈立农过后，两个人的关系意外地缓和了许多。他也不得不承认心里的某些东西是起了变化的。或者说这点变化从那个夜晚就开始了，只是林彦俊现在必须强迫自己面对。

所以哭了就算了，为什么要喝酒……

陈立农柔软的，奶香味的唇舌被他牢牢记在了心里。他因为紧张而僵硬的身体却显得可爱又动人。他喜欢我吗？我喜欢他吗？都不知道，也不想知道。林彦俊把自己投入工作中，告诉自己不要再胡思乱想了，却还是一直忍不住留意陈立农的动向——就和从前一样，但是林彦俊不会再明晃晃地与他竞争了。“封面他先上就先上咯。”林彦俊的一反常态让公司也有些疑惑，之前是和陈立农摆在明面上斗气，现在反而对他避之不及了。

林彦俊拖着行李回了宿舍，今天的大别墅也没有人，大家总是各忙各的。林彦俊打开灯却吓了一跳，陈立农正七扭八歪地睡在沙发上，灯亮的瞬间他也清醒了，鲤鱼打挺般地坐起来，看到是林彦俊，又松了口气，迷迷糊糊地又向后倒去。

“今天没工作哦，怎么睡在这里。”林彦俊皱眉。

“吃完饭就困了……不想上楼。”陈立农含含糊糊地说。

过了一会，一张毯子“啪”地一下盖在身上，“睡在这里不怕感冒哦。”林彦俊的声音从头顶传来。

“唔……谢谢。”

大体格的小朋友换了个更舒服的姿势，林彦俊口是心非的关心是比毛毯更温暖的东西。

仗着年纪小就肆意妄为的家伙。林彦俊无可奈何，收拾好行李后进了浴室洗漱。虽然陈立农像只大懒猫，但将醒未醒的迷糊样子还是让林彦俊心里打了个颤。他承认他的心越来越容易动摇，也许就是故意的吧，故意疏远他惹怒他，又故意讨好他安慰他。陈立农小心思真的很多！

不合时宜的敲门声响起：“林彦俊，我要上厕所。”

“又不是只有这一个卫生间！”

“不行，别的我尿不出来。”

林彦俊愤怒地拉上帘子，他发誓一定要再把陈立农惹生气到不跟他讲话才行。

“林彦俊，我问你一个问题。”帘子那边除了陈立农的问话，什么动静也没有。

“问啊。”林彦俊声音闷闷的。

“为什么几个月之前你突然就不理我了？”

“……没有不理你啊，”林彦俊困惑：“不是你先不理我了？我以为我哪里得罪你了哦，又懒得问你。”

“你明明就有。”陈立农的声音回荡在浴室里，沾染了一点委屈。

“不要说这些啦……”林彦俊草草地擦了头发，裹着浴巾从帘子后面钻出来，水雾把他的脸蒸的很红，他没有看陈立农的眼睛：“过去就算了，我也有不对的地方。网上那些人吵多了我们都觉得烦，我知道。”

“那你为什么要亲我？”陈立农叫住了正欲往外逃窜的林彦俊，后者愣了一下，慢慢地转过身来，脸上并没有惊慌失措的神采，反而很平静地说：“就，喝多了。

“哦，”陈立农似笑非笑地点点头，“莫名其妙就不理我，伤心了就亲我，完事了就说喝多了。林彦俊，你干嘛老是骗我。”

“都说了没有不理你啊！”林彦俊突然烦躁起来：“你睡觉的时候，抱着我，喊我的名字，蹭我，我还不能亲你一下了？”

话出口两个人都愣住了。陈立农半晌才开口，低声问：“我……什么时候啊？”

他突然觉得这间浴室里的水汽可真够热的，难怪林彦俊像只煮熟的虾。

“比赛的时候。”林彦俊低着头，只有下半身围着浴巾。这样的气氛着实有些奇怪，自己还这副打扮，林彦俊呆不住了：“我出去穿个衣服。”

“所以你是这样才……好吧，你没有不理我，好像是我误会了。”陈立农跟着林彦俊回到他的房间，不依不饶又自言自语的样子让林彦俊无言以对：“嗯，就是，我觉得我可能有点喜……”

“好了行了别说了！”林彦俊知道他要说什么，吼得陈立农一哆嗦，随即语气又软下来：“我知道……但是，我觉得很难办。就是，我不知道这算什么。我没跟男生……嗯，怎么怎么样过。就是这样，你是唯一一个。”

“那我也没有欸。”陈立农坐在林彦俊的床上，林彦俊也完全没有要赶他下来的意思：“之前觉得很烦你的时候，唉，也没有啦，我不是烦你，其实是烦别人说三道四的。”

两个男生在一起互诉衷肠是并不常见的事。此时的宿舍里除了他俩没有别人，聊着聊着气氛又奇怪了起来，林彦俊刚洗完澡，头发上还凝结着水珠，陈立农穿着普通的家居服，戴着眼镜，刘海随意地搭在额头上，两个人看着彼此都有些心猿意马，最后还是林彦俊主动凑到了前面：“我想亲你。”

“那这次我会记得呼吸的。”陈立农的小脸上挂上了两轮月亮。

林彦俊把手指插到陈立农的发梢之间，先是轻轻的贴住了唇，等到确定对方呼吸的节奏均匀了之后，才开始勾出他的舌头细细地捉弄。陈立农又开始僵硬了，林彦俊有点想笑，偷偷睁开眼睛看了一下，他还是那样紧紧闭上眼睛直直地坐着，好像不是在亲嘴，是在接受什么刑罚似的，视死如归一般。

“你真的不是初吻吧？”林彦俊放开了他不无担忧地问，拐骗纯情小男生好像太缺德了。

“不是啦……”陈立农撇了撇嘴，“但是跟你亲感觉很不一样诶，大概因为你是男生的缘故。”

“这样子……我以为是我比较好看的缘故。”

“你好奇怪哦林彦俊。”这下轮到陈立农笑了：“为什么你接吻调戏别人都这么流利，却总是害怕别人说喜欢你呢？”

林彦俊决定再次堵上他的嘴来掩盖自己的慌张。不过有了前面几次的经验陈立农就自然了一些，也会撩起他的舌头与他互相牵扯。真的挺给劲的，不一会就亲上头了，林彦俊推着陈立农倒在床上手就开始乱摸，奇怪，明明这个男孩没有又弹又软的乳房，骨骼和筋络都是历历分明的，靠的近了还能感觉胡茬在脸上磨蹭，为什么就是这么有感觉呢？不一会两个人就硬在了一起，林彦俊压着他，抓住两个人的性器在手里磨蹭。

“陈立农，”林彦俊撇开了一点他额前的碎发，“我要是说，我想干你，你还会喜欢我吗？”

“你这问题很笨欸，”陈立农把手从下面抽出来，搂住他的脖子，“那我问你呢？如果我想干你，你还会喜欢我吗？那晚上被蹭的人是你欸。”

林彦俊笑了，他不得不承认陈立农真的很聪明：“你愿意我就愿意。”

不过不是今天，虽然是个良辰吉日，但什么也没准备。林彦俊可不想真的诱拐失足少女。最后是两个人一起帮彼此打了出来。没想到只不过是换只手打飞机也能这么富有情趣。

林彦俊知道自己也许是，不，一定是，喜欢陈立农。

 

陈立农觉得自己挺可怜的。

以前跟林彦俊冷战的时候就很可怜了。剑拔弩张其实是件非常耗费精力的事，陈立农并非什么好斗之人。现在喜欢林彦俊也很耗费精力，主要表现在他还很年轻，某些欲望可以说相当旺盛，但是跟林彦俊聚少离多，而且两个人也没有说是在谈恋爱，更像是某种互打飞机的炮友关系，让陈立农说些什么想念你的情话也觉得好别扭。

哎，为什么不能谈恋爱呢。

林彦俊有时候会给陈立农分享一些歌，有时候是晦涩的英文R&B，陈立农也不敢说听不明白，林彦俊看他塞着耳机睡着的样子也挺招人同情的，索性后来就只推荐华语抒情歌。陈立农特别喜欢其中一首，叫不要爱我。“你不要爱我，不要我们有如果，我怕如果分手到时连朋友都没得做。”陈立农很难不对着歌词想入非非，他觉得林彦俊是故意的。

“你是如此对的人，怕做情人，会变成敌人。”

陈立农心里苦苦的。也许应该一直做敌人的。

飞到另一个城市参加活动，下榻酒店的时候门铃响了，林彦俊居然出现在了房间门口，陈立农受宠若惊，把人拉进房间，摘下他的口罩就按在墙上亲。食髓知味之后他的吻技也熟练了不少，这下轮到林彦俊缺氧了，眼泪都给憋了出来。

“你为什么突然就来了？”

“我不能来哦。”

用脚趾想也知道他是不会开口说想你的。但是陈立农还是觉得好开心。拉着林彦俊就要去浴室。“我才刚到你让我坐一会行吗。”林彦俊做了一番徒劳无功的挣扎之后认命了，撒气似地把衣服一件件扔到浴室的地板上。

“干嘛不高兴啦。”陈立农揉了揉坐在浴缸对面的人的脸。还是气鼓鼓的。

“……让我抱一下。”林彦俊靠近了些，把脑袋搁在陈立农的肩膀上。窄小的浴缸容下两个大男生的身躯有些吃力，林彦俊却没有放手的意思。

“怎么了呀。”陈立农有些不自然，只好摸了摸他的头发。虽然赤诚相见已经好多回了，但这样孩子气地亲昵好像还是第一次。

“唔……累。工作不顺利。我以前一直以为是因为你工作才不顺利的，现在看来比你坏的多了去了。”

“我哪坏了？”陈立农哑然失笑：“不顺利就放假几天吧，休息一下。”

林彦俊抬起头来，深深地看着陈立农的眼睛，抿着嘴笑了一下——陈立农觉得他好像又喝多了。

下一秒林彦俊就又靠近亲了上来，手也不安分。浴缸里的水陆陆续续都洒在了外面，蒸腾的雾气熏得两个人都睁不开眼睛。“你会害怕吗。”他听见林彦俊在他耳边问。他知道他在说什么，不知道为什么林彦俊好像老是觉得他很怕的样子，明明比较怕的是林彦俊才对。

“不会。”

两个人跌跌撞撞地一路吻着往床上走，陈立农被压在床上的时候还在想着今天是几号来着得纪念一下。林彦俊放开了他的嘴在他身上到处乱啃，陈立农觉得有点痒，忍不住就笑了。“你笑我就很挫败欸。”林彦俊的唇离开了他的锁骨，怨念地瞪着他。

“没有没有，继续继续。”陈立农噙着笑意讨好般地亲了一下。

林彦俊的手生的很好看，手指纤长又不失力道，抚摸过陈立农身上的每一寸肌肤，前戏做的陈立农口干舌燥。他甚至可以想象这双手以前是怎样在某个女孩身上流连的，有些心酸又羞耻的情绪涌了上来。他从前审视A片里面那些美丽的女孩子的时候——林彦俊肯定也看过——所以他知道男孩的潜意识里都不怀好意，认为她们淫荡而无知，可现在自己和那些女孩有区别吗？可他越是这样想，林彦俊划过他身体的手指和嘴唇就越发地烫，陈立农硬的不行了，开始急促地喘息，呻吟从喉咙中流出，他感觉到林彦俊的手指进入了他的身体。“放松，宝宝，放松。”他听见林彦俊在他耳边低语安慰，他叫他宝宝，就仿佛他是一个亟待疼爱的孩子。

“能不能……把灯关了？”陈立农小声地请求，他不敢睁开眼睛。

“啪嗒”一声，世界就只剩两个人。林彦俊还在帮他扩张，他作恶又富有魔力的手指在内壁的每一处轻轻地按压着，试图找到陈立农的敏感点。腺体被触碰到时，快感瞬间侵袭了四肢百骸。情动的液体分泌出来。“你……什么时候……学的？”陈立农喘不匀，呼吸都打在林彦俊的耳廓。

“宝宝……我想进去。”林彦俊并没有正面回答他的问题。

林彦俊的这一声声宝宝叫的陈立农骨头都酥了，但性器带来的撕裂般的痛感覆盖了所有昂扬的情绪，陈立农没忍住叫了出来。林彦俊停止了动作，关切地问他：“很疼吗？”

“没，没事……”陈立农调整了一下呼吸，努力地放松身体，企图适应这种陌生的痛苦：“继续吧。”

林彦俊一个挺身，陈立农爆发出今晚最大声的尖叫，带着哭腔，眼泪再也抑制不住地涌出眼眶，太疼了，硬要生来不属于性行为的器官承受交合，就好像有人把自己从中间劈开一样。“好了好了，不做了，不哭了宝宝，我们不做了。”林彦俊急忙退了出来，吻掉他眼角的泪。陈立农一下没缓过劲来，上气不接下气地哽咽，他不知道自己在伤心什么，是因为痛，还是因为羞耻，还是因为紧张和害怕，他只知道林彦俊的安慰让他更难受了。

“真的不做了吗。”陈立农眼泪汪汪地看着他。

“不做了。我听你哭快把我吓死了。”林彦俊打开了灯，看着陈立农红红的眼睛弯了嘴角，又看了看床单：“还好没有受伤。”

“唔……我没事了，我不哭了。”陈立农拉了下林彦俊的胳膊。

“真的不做了。”林彦俊摸了摸他的头发，“你缓一下吧，我去洗个澡。”

“我真的不疼了。”

“不要了啦，陈立农你很吵欸。”林彦俊收起了温柔的语气，佯装愠怒地笑他。

“那我……我帮你弄出来，用嘴。”

陈立农正欲跳下床，林彦俊知道他想做什么，一把拦住了他：“别，不用了……你别这样。”

“真的不用了吗？”陈立农眨眨眼。

“真的。我听你哭的，我有点，就是心情不好。我很喜欢你，所以忍不住想欺负你，又觉得对不起你。”

陈立农愣住了。然后紧紧地拥抱了林彦俊。他有好多好多话想说，比如我好后悔以前讨厌你，比如我也真的好喜欢好喜欢你，比如你可不可以以后都只叫我宝宝，比如其实刚才真的很舒服，都怪我太没用了，比如我也想听你在下面叫一次，你那么会安慰人，叫床的声音也一定很好听……但他什么都说不出口，只能拥抱他，像小动物一样用毛茸茸的脑袋蹭林彦俊的脖颈，然后流下两滴不为人知的眼泪。“我们在一起好不好。”他用自己自认为最软糯的声音说，他想仗着林彦俊的容忍最后胡作非为一次。

陈立农是不撒娇的。这是陈立农自己说的。可是陈立农撒娇起来，我想给他摘下星星和月亮，这是林彦俊说的。

陈立农听见林彦俊很小声很小声地回答，好。

 

你不要爱我，就轮不到你伤害我，就不会丢失你的线索，我没法那样活。

薛凯琪幽幽的声音听得林彦俊莫名烦躁了起来。不能跟陈立农发脾气，于是他不爽的情绪就会发泄到莫名其妙的地方。他还是害怕。陈立农说的没错，除了比陈立农不怕痛之外，他什么都怕，比起这个不到二十岁的少年来说他才是彻头彻尾的胆小鬼。他知道流言蜚语伤人有多痛，他知道实现不了自己的梦想害人有多深，从前他用厌恶掩盖了这份悸动，于是针尖麦芒斗志昂扬，现在他和陈立农情意绵绵耳鬓厮磨，那份害怕和不安却从未走远。

因为太喜欢了。所以好害怕。

虽然他真的不怕痛。

大概是因为陈立农简直过分到了极点。他知道自己无法拒绝他的请求，所以当陈立农无辜地说哥哥上次是我不好，这次哥哥亲自演示给我看一遍吧，林彦俊除了点头也没有别的办法。陈立农耐心的不像话，又亲又摸极尽温柔，光是扩张就费了半个多小时。进入的时候两个人因为上次的经历都紧张的要命，不过这次好像……嗯，还行，可以忍受。林彦俊大口呼吸着，不自觉攥紧了床单。阿俊，叫出来，我喜欢听你的声音。于是林彦俊就叫了，承受的一方天生就会叫的缠绵又讨好，阿俊，我想从后面干你，于是林彦俊就趴下了，把脸埋在床单里，屁股翘的像只伸懒腰的猫。阿俊，你抬头看看。于是林彦俊就听话地抬起了头，电视屏幕亮起的一瞬间他差点骂娘——

那是他在台上跳舞的样子。陈立农大发慈悲地没有开声音。

“你知道吗，”陈立农伏下身来，胸膛紧紧地贴着自己的背：“我早就想一边干你，一边看电视上的你。哥哥你看，你在舞台上好性感哦。”

林彦俊耳根子红的要滴血。心里想的是陈立农你什么毛病，嘴上喊的是呜呜呜慢一点农农求你了别说了我受不了了。他闭上眼睛不敢再看电视了。背上的汗，眼角的泪，下体分泌的液体，甚至还有嘴边的口水，让他被操的像一条刚捞上来的鱼，湿淋淋的身体只剩徒劳的挣扎。恶劣的孩子不仅没有放慢速度反而更加快速地进出，手握住自己的前端开始套弄，林彦俊被前后夹击的也哭了，膝盖快要跪不住，不过这次是爽哭的。

“我警告你，”结束后林彦俊满头黑线地告诫陈立农：“你再搞这些七七八八的我就在床上把你一拳打死。”

“我真的会打死你。”

“我认真的啊陈立农！气死我了！”

小孩一直没回他的话，笑的像个恶作剧得逞的孩子。显得林彦俊更加气急败坏了。

到底是哪里学来的啊……

林彦俊默默地关掉了播放器。薛凯琪的歌声戛然而止。现在，不要想陈立农了，这个坏小孩担心他干嘛，睡觉。林彦俊这样命令自己。

林彦俊将睡未睡的当口接到陈立农的电话简直要破口大骂。你是上天派来故意折磨我的吗？他真的很想问天问大地自己到底做错了什么。

“喂，干嘛。”林彦俊没好气地接起。

“你在干嘛。”

“睡觉。被你吵醒了，好烦。”

“噢……可我还没有睡欸，我想你陪我说下话。”

“说什么啊……”林彦俊咬牙切齿。

“你有想我吗？”

“没有。”想你什么啊！想你把我在床上干的嗷嗷叫吗！丢死人了！

“唔……可是我很想你欸。”

又在委屈了，陈立农你到底在委屈什么！你把我吵醒的欸！这样的话当然不会吼出口，说出来的话只能是像哄小孩一样：“怎么了吗。”

林彦俊，你这个没用的东西。

“没有……就是，很想你。你都不想我，我就更想你了。”

“好啦……我想。”林彦俊翻了个身。手指捏的手机骨节发白：“陈立农，你是我女儿吗，天天要我哄。”

“好啦，嗯，我就是喜欢你哄我嘛。我还喜欢你叫我宝宝嘞。”

……林彦俊觉得自己没救了。因为他又有点硬了。

“没什么事就睡觉了。”林彦俊尽量装出冷若冰山的语气。

“别别别……”陈立农连忙劝住他，“那个，林彦俊，咳咳，生日快乐哦。”

“啊？今天不是我生日。”

“是你农历生日啦。8月24号你肯定会很忙，也会有很多祝福送给你。可是今天只属于农农哦，今天的祝福就只有陈立农给。下次给你带礼物哦。”

林彦俊觉得自己的眼眶又湿了：“每天都属于你啦。”他听见自己说。

“所以林彦俊不要害怕哦，因为你属于我，所以你不开心，我也会感觉到的。我很爱你，我知道你也很爱我，以后不可以再听薛凯琪的那首歌了。我不会不爱你的。我一定要爱你。林彦俊有多好我都知道哦，所以也一定要爱我，不可以随便把我推开了。”

“咳咳……”林彦俊迅速地抹了把眼泪又清了清嗓子，“所以你下次要给我带什么礼物？”

“你刚才不是说我像你女儿吗……”听筒里是陈立农悠悠的口吻：“所以下次，你再跟我试试，我保证这次会乖，再叫你爸爸怎么样？”


End file.
